The Creep
by GrangerDanger112
Summary: Rosalie's scared of a Jason impersonator/stalker!But who is it, really? Could it be, GASP, Emmett!So...Edward ISN'T the creeper - and Emmett IS!Oneshot


**In Language Arts this year, we had to write a short story using all of our vocabulary words. We got to write some pretty interesting stories about some pretty interesting topics, and one of our topics was called "The Creep". It had to have this paragraph/paragraph segment in it:**

"_**DING DONG!**_** The doorbell was ringing. I could see it was "The Creep". I didn't want to open the door, especially after what happened yesterday…"**

**I thought that this would be too good an opportunity to pass up for a Twilight fanfiction.**

**The story really has no specific time period, but post-Eclipse and pre-Breaking Dawn probably fits best. Bella can be either human or vampire, but Renesmee is not present.**

**This is a oneshot, so I won't be adding on. But reviews would be WONDERFUL!!!**

**I've been meaning to post this for nearly 6 months now, and I FINALLY get the chance. I hope you love it, and maybe laugh a little here and there!**

The Creep

(Rosalie POV – new for me!)

Ugh. Life was BORING. Painstakingly BORING. When you had forever to live, you had time to do anything and everything, especially when you were indestructible. And after a decade (or about 8 decades, as the case may be), everything had already been done. Twice. Three times. Maybe even 100 times!!!

"Whoa, melodramatic much, Rose?"I heard Edward mumble from upstairs.

_Atleast I don't mope around my room when the love of my life leaves for a couple of hours!!!_ That was true. He did play depressing, emo songs in his room whenever Bella was somewhere other than with him. Poor Jasper couldn't be on the same floor of the house with him. Stupid mindreader.

_DING DONG! _The doorbell was ringing. I could see it was "The Creep". I didn't want to open the door, especially after what happened yesterday…

I was in the mall with Alice and Bella, shopping for a new winter wardrobe. Bella, being Bella, was complaining the whole time. How could someone not like shopping? I couldn't comprehend it.

Anyway, I was sifting through a rack of Diane von Furstenberg formal dresses at Neiman Marcus when this huge, muscular guy jumps out from behind the rack wearing a hockey mask and holding a chainsaw. Alice and Bella screamed while I just stared in shock. You would have thought that Alice would have seen that, but apparently not. I wonder why? But my only thought at the time was, "OH MY CARLISLE! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

After that, wherever we went in the mall, he would follow. When we left, we took a false and confusing trail back home, thankfully quickly losing him.

I shivered at that memory. Who was this Jason impersonator and how did he know where I lived?

My train of thought was broken by two high-pitched screams from outside. Alice and Bella were back and had seen "Jason".

Without thinking, I ran out the front door and tackled The Creep to the ground. Funny, I noticed that it smelled like a vampire. "A little presumptuous, don't you think, trying to scare me again?" I whispered into his ear.

"Rose, baby, I'm sorry, it's Edward's fault! He put me up to it!" The Creep begged me. Wait a second…was this Emmett? Oh my Carlisle, it was.

"YOU ARE ONE DEAD VAMPIRE!"I screamed at his "Jason" hockey mask. Alice and Bella walked over, having heard my last remark.

"I'm going to make the assumption that this is Emmett."Bella grinned.

"You guessed right."I seethed.

With great rapidity, Emmett threw me off of him and ran into the house. We followed inside, just to be met with a laughing Edward and Jasper.

"Seize him!"I pointed to an escaping Emmett. Alice and Jasper took off to apprehend him.

I smiled evilly and said in a game show host voice, "Congratulations, Emmett McCarty Cullen! You are the recipient of the sumptuous prize of a destroyed hot pink Jeep!"

I dragged a giggling Bella out to our spacious garage, both of us skipping in rapture.

**So there ya go, Emmett is, in fact, a Creep!!!And he thinks that Edward is the creeper. HA. As if.**

**~*AliceCullen112*~**


End file.
